codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Knightmare Frames (Colorless Memories)
Quote from I will Fight To The Last "Peh... Knightmare Frames are a total grotesque of the field of battle. They simply allow those who would run at first light to hide behind some machine doing the fighting for them, they waste valuable money that should go to training and building the ultimate warriors that knows and feels the spirit of war. Tanks and air fighters are acceptable as they have practical uses that men cannot do alone or with a word nor gun. Frames simply exist to show off the egos of four eyed freaks, Otaku obsessed delinquents and empty suits looking to make a quick yen. That's Japan for you today." '' - Major Okino Matsunaga of the Japanese Self Defence Force, special forces trainer at the Yokosuka Kanagawa Academy. 3rd May 2010 a.t.b. During an in depth interview with writer Nozomi Chiba as part of her book "I will fight to the last". Knightmare Frame page for Colorless Memories. Knightmare Frames are humanoid war machines developed by the Holy Britannian Empire. Unveiled during the invasion of Japan, Knightmare Frames are almost exclusively used in place, and sometimes on par with the practically obsolete main battle tanks. The name "Knightmare Frame" is a play on the word nightmare and a knight's mare. There also exists a derivative type of war machine based on the Knightmare Frames called Knight Giga Fortress. Overview Knightmare Frames often have a humanoid shape and are usually between four and five meters tall, about twice the height of an average main battle tank, giving them a significant height advantage, although not necessarily range advantage. In addition to the standard range of bipedal movement, Knightmare Frames are equipped with landspinners, self-propelled roller skates attached to the ankles of the machines, which allow them to achieve high mobility and speeds on most terrain. Visual data is gathered through Factspheres sensors, which have thermographic capability and an array of other data-collection functions which are collated in real-time. Factspheres are commonly protected under a layer of armor which can be retracted to improve system sensitivity. Knightmare Frames are piloted from a cockpit set in the protruding 'hump back' in the unit. The cockpit is a self-contained control center which can be ejected in case of emergency. Although Knightmare heads seem to have no real function besides housing Factsphere sensors, it seems they are required to pilot the Knightmare, as seen when a pilot ejects himself when his life in danger and the Knightmare's head is knocked off. Knightmare Frames are typically armed with rocket-propelled anchors called Slash Harkens and a number of other weapons. Mass-production models usually carry handheld rifles, which are able to fire micro ordinance as well, and a number of Chaos Mines, cylindrical air burst grenades that spray deadly shrapnel over a small area. Less common equipment, though more widespread as the series progresses, are Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), a form of vibroblade which oscillates at a high rate to cut through almost anything, and Hadron Cannons, powerful energy cannons which can obliterate almost anything in their path. Knightmare Frames in Colorless Memories Holy Empire of Britannia *RPI-11 Glasgow *RPI-13 Sutherland and Variants *RPI-209 Gloucester and Variants *RMI-13 Portman *LE-E106 Knightpolice *Z-01 Lancelot *Z-01b Lancelot Club *Lancelot Grail *FXF-503Y Siegfried *Griflet -Proposed Knightmare for the Knight of Nine Dame Nonnette Enneagram. *Ganymede Japan Liberation Forces * Type-10R Burai and Variants * Burai Kai * Raiko The Order of the Black Knights *IFX-V301 Gawain (Previously owned by Britannia) *Type-10R Burai and Variants *RPI-14 Glasgow (used by Kallen Kouzuki as her first Knightmare, among others obtained via various means) *RPI-13 Sutherland (Obtained by various means) *Type-11/5G Raiko *Type-02 Guren Mk-II *Type-03 Gekka *Type-03f Proto-Gekka *Akatsuki -Proposed Mass produced Knightmare unit for the Black Knights Chinese Federation * Gun-Ru * Chu Yen * Shen Hu (potentially) Europia United * Gardmare * Alexander * Panzer Hummel * Panzer Wespe Euro Britannia * Ahuramazda * Gracchus * Liverpool * Gloucester Swordsman Peace Mark * Byakuen * Guren Mk-I Follow Up Quote on the Book's content "''Yes such an insight from such a observant man, I wonder what his sight must have been looking at when the Glasgow's were roaring into dear Japan. Crushing all the warriors and tanks of our nation. Poor lad could never see beyond what his dear master Genbu wanted him to see... but then pet's of such masters rarely ever do. Throw it a toy or bone and it will yap for joy. ''It's something sadly my only daughter has in common when it comes to that sad potato Tohdoh, he would be most unamused to be held in comparison to late Genbu. Alas the sword never fell far from the tree when it comes to such men." ''Nozomi Chiba, quoted to have said at the military's veteran gathering at the Tuileries Palace 2017. Covered chuckles and giggles rung all round. The few unamused by such remarks were noted to be two young military persona, one with long shiny blonde hair and violet eyes. ...with many gatherers noting in particular her unique uniform and the pleasing of the Décolletage part. The other of Asian look with deep blue eyes and twirled ponytail hair to go with it. Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmares Category:Colorless Memories